Just the Weirdness of You
by emmylouuwho
Summary: Abby has always thought of Connor as a bit odd, but it's beginning to grow on her. End of 2.04, sort of. Abby/Connor.


**_Author's Note: This idea came to me after misreading a song title in a book, so apologies if it's a bit random._**

From the moment they met, Abby had thought of Connor as a bit of an oddball. He was talkative and nerdy, with the pale, sleepless look of a computer geek. Not at all the sort of man she usually went for. Or was even friends with.

Even when he'd shown up at her door, hat in hand as it were, looking for a place to stay, she still thought Connor was weird. He played video games, read comic books, talked a mile a minute using words barely discernable as English, had a _dinosaur_ _database_ (even before the anomalies).

Then he'd let Rex escape, and told Cutter and the others that she'd kept him, and she wanted to kill Connor. Just a bit. But not really. Maybe. But somehow his lost boy look had gotten to her, and she'd agreed to let him stay after all. And before long, she couldn't imagine life without him. Could barely remember life before him - except of course when he left wet towels on the bathroom floor and drank the last of the milk.

Abby got used to hearing about random scientific theories and comic books and computer programs, not that she listened, or even needed to. Connor could hold an entire conversation by himself, and frequently did, with Abby merely contributing the occasional "unh-huh." It became like background noise to her, comforting and familiar. The qualities she used to find annoying had somehow become endearing. And somewhere along the line, they started sharing each other's interests, at least to a point. Abby found she didn't mind so much watching the original series of Star Trek, despite what she told Connor, because they spent most of the time talking, making fun of the horrible special effects and things like that. Connor volunteered to be her sparring partner a few times, and sometimes she even went easy on him.

But Abby hadn't really thought of Connor as more than a mate until Caroline. _Until my place as the most important girl in Connor's life was threatened_, an unkind voice in the back of her mind thought. But it was the threat of him finding someone new that made her realize what she'd really be losing - the ridiculous, overly enthusiastic, geeky, clueless, adorable Connor that she cared about.

Abby didn't realize, or perhaps didn't want to admit, how much she cared until earlier that day. Until she was willing to sacrifice herself for him._ 'There's no point in us both dying. Just let me go.'_ As long as she knew that Connor would survive, it would be alright.

Then he'd said it. _'I love you! I am not, I'm not leaving you here.'_ Love. He had said that, hadn't he? The L word was out in the open. And now she had to either reciprocate, or give him the Talk.

As soon as she and Connor were back in their flat, Abby turned to him, suddenly needing to be sure that he had said what she thought he'd said.

"Connor," she said to his back, bringing a halt to his retreating steps. "Back there, on the other side of the anomaly, you said something."

He turned, a few steps above her, looking down at her sheepishly. "Yeah. Said a lot of things, didn't I? Mainly 'Ahh!'"

"Maybe I didn't hear you right," she said softly, looking at him with a slight smile playing across her lips. "I thought you said something about how you felt about me."

"Did I?" He let out a loud breath and shrugged.

A part of Abby felt a bit relieved, while the other felt disappointed. Trust Connor to say something like that and then try and take it back. But he was still looking at her, as though he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how. Abby waited, holding her breath.

"Abby," he said finally. "I -"

"Connor!" A familiar voice said from downstairs, and Abby sighed. The Wicked Witch was back. _It's like she never leaves._

Thankfully, Caroline left quickly this time, taking Connor with her, so that Abby was alone with her thoughts at the end of a very long day. But somehow, all she could think about was Connor and what he'd said. And how all the things she liked about him were the weird, ridiculous things that he did. He slept like the dead, was hopelessly clumsy (he did shoot her in the leg once), talked incessantly, and missed the most obvious signals in social situations. But he wouldn't be Connor without those qualities, she supposed. _The oddest guy I've ever fallen for._


End file.
